


In the Beginning

by kristsune



Series: SAKASVG au [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Early Relationship, Happy Ending AU, M/M, but they are very soft, they are both dumb and dont know what feelings are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: After the world is saved, Carter has trouble relaxing, and goes to Barnes for help. They both find something more than they were expecting to from this arrangement.
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: SAKASVG au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760839
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is what happens when you create a wildly specific au just to write the d/s fics you want. Thank you to felineladyy who has helped create this au with me, and is a constant source of inspo <3

Barnes sometimes wondered how he got to this point in his life, but not often, because he really couldn't complain. The world was saved, he had a small cottage next to the ocean, and a ship to call his own for whenever he wanted to take to the sea. But the part of his life that he continually questioned was currently tied up, and kneeling on a pillow at his feet. Carter’s head was resting against his thigh, and breathing deeply as he zoned out. 

Carter had come to him a few months previously explaining how difficult a time he was having sleeping, or even relaxing enough to rest at all. He had remembered Barnes being well practiced with knots, and had always been good with giving orders. The thing was Barnes could tell those were just practiced lines, and Carter had a deeper reason for being there. He just raised his eyebrow at Carter who had sighed and confessed he couldn’t stand being alone, without Barnes watching his back. And Barnes, in a moment of honesty with himself, realized he hadn’t been handling the loneliness well either. 

So Carter moved into his cottage with him, he started calling him Howard, and they started this.. whatever they had. Mostly Howard just needed structure, and to get out of his own head, and Barnes was able to provide that. Barnes appreciated the second set of hands, the gentle stream of conversation that he only needed to contribute to if he was feeling up to it, and knowing his back was protected.

“How’re you doing, Howie?”

Howard hummed, “‘m good.”

“Color?” 

“Green.” 

“Good.” Barnes brushed his hand against his cheek, “I’m going to be working on some netting, just let me know if you need more or less touch.” He brought his hand up to run through Howard’s hair as he hummed his response. It wasn’t unusual for Howard to go nonvocal the longer he stayed bound. He was doing well, and he should be able to stay like this for a while longer before Barnes would have to worry about him getting too stiff or sore. 

It had started with the light bondage. Howard needed a safe and comfortable environment to be able to let go, and drift. It helped him sleep, and get out of his own head, and relax. If Howard tended to prefer to not be alone afterwards, and they shared a bed so he wouldn’t have to? Well that only made logistical sense. Barnes just couldn’t leave him like that. It wouldn’t be responsible. Besides, it was nice to hear Howard’s soft easy breathing next to him again after sharing rooms so often while fighting the Blue Veins. And if they woke up tucked against each other in some form or another in the morning, it was just a natural thing to do, to reach out to someone sleeping close. 

\-------

Barnes realized sleeping in the same was not just something he did with just a close friend, which was to say there was nothing  _ wrong _ with just sleeping with close friends, but, this was not that. He realized this when he was looking at some spare strips of leather and thinking that they would make a perfect harness for Howard. Who had recently asked for something easier to wear other than ropes, something simpler and less restraining. And the first thought that popped into Barnes’ mind was “my boy would look good in this” which was not not the most platonic thought Barnes had ever had. Especially considering how possessive it felt, even in his own head.

By this point they had been living together for long enough, between the war and their current set up, for Barnes to even attempt hiding anything from him. Yet another reason as to why he could tick strictly platonic feelings off the list was how quickly, and easily Howard responded, and how bright his eyes got at the prospect of wearing something Barnes made specifically for him.

“You… understood the implications though, yeah?” 

Howard shrugged like it was obvious, “That you wanted me to be yours? Yeah, I would.. uhh, I would prefer that.”

Barnes licked his lips, “You want to be  _ mine _ , Howard.”

Barnes felt a thrill pass through him as he witnessed Howard’s full body shiver, and his eyes fluttered briefly, “ _ Yes _ .”

He didn’t even think before his next question, it just poured out of him, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir, I want to be yours.” Howard’s answer was so swift, Barnes knew he answered on instinct, and it pleased him more than it probably should have.

Barnes approached Howard, gently lifted his hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to his inner wrist, “Good boy.” With the way Howard melted into the touch, Barnes knew he made the right choice. They still didn’t really have a name for what their relationship was, but Howard wanted to belong to Barnes, and that was certainly enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you want to know what SAKASVG stands or just want to say hi feel free to come visit me on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)


End file.
